Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices obtain a normal display state through controlling deflection of a liquid crystal (LC). The deflection of the LC incurs a response time, thus, display quality of the LCD device is determined by response speed of the LC. If the response time of the LC is long, some display defects are formed, such as a smear.
Usually, a voltage applied in the LCD device is improved to shorten the response time of the LC, thus, a driving circuit of an LCD panel needs to be improved, but a physical limit of the deflection of the LC has not been changed in the above-mentioned method. The LCD device needs be further improved to obtain better display quality.